GenxDel fanfic
by Kaninludd
Summary: Gendel porn smut you know the drill. Slash and such. Rated M for sex.


"One, two, three." The intoxicating smell of alcohol wafted through the house, filling the entire kitchen as Gen and Del clanked glasses, taking down a shot together. Gen gagged as the burning liquid ran down his throat, but he forced himself another shot with Del. This late in the game, it was a wonder why neither of them looked as drunk as they both equally felt.

"Oh fuck Deli~ I'm gonna pass out~!" Gen giggled in a sing-song tune. His voice was slurring massively as he leaned on Del, letting out a hiccup. Del laughed, nudging Gen slightly, "Nono Gen, don't do that~" The smaller man wrapped his arms around Del's neck, giggling. "You know I can't help it.." Winding his arms under the other man, he lifted the darker haired one up. "Heh, what do you weigh, like 100lbs?" Gen kept giggling, "102 and growing~"

Gen brushed his lips against Del's, his breath warm on the other's mouth. Del brought his head in and deeply kissed the other man, pulling Gen's body closer to his own. The smaller one was taken aback at first, but closed his eyes after a moment, leaning into the kiss. The taste of vodka was still fresh on their tongues as Del pushed his own against Gen's teeth. He quickly allowed Del to access the inside of his mouth as he pushed his tongue against Gen's, savoring this moment for as long as it would carry on.

Gen broke the kiss to take a breath, a small strand of salive suspended between them for a moment before it broke when Del brought Gen's head in, lightly sucking on the other's neck. The darker haired man let out a light, breathy moan, his hands tightening around the fabric on Del's back. Gen was still held up by the other man, and he wrapped his legs around Del for extra support. Del's face flushed a bright red at this sensual action, but he continued sucking on the other's neck, leaving a red mark on the soft flesh.

Del's hands are very cold Gen mused as the other man ran his hands up the back of his shirt, making him shiver. Well thats what you get for falling in love with an ice type, he told himself, pulling Del's head in for another kiss. The blonde trailed his hands down Gen's sides and onto his belt, which he fumbled with blindly, still deep in the kiss. Gen pulled away from the blonde's lips, Del carrying him up the stairs. The team was all on a mission, but Gen was told to stay behind for unknown reasons. Del decided that he would keep the darker haired man company, and here they were. He carried Gen into his room and set him down on the bed, sitting on it himself a moment afterwards. They pushed their bodies together, both of them struggling for dominance in the deep kiss, which Del won after pinning Gen to the bed with one hand on his shoulder, the other near his head.

Del smirked down at Gen, letting his hands run down the Gengar's clothed stomach, unzipping his jacket along the way down. He pulled the bottom of it above his head, his black shirt coming along with it. Pushing his fingers to Gen's nipples, the man below him let out a small moan to the coldness of Del's hands on his chest. Gen curled his toes, biting his lip as Del pushed his own lips to Gen's neck, lightly biting on the skin and sucking on the marked flesh.

Del began unzipping the Gengar's pants, pulling them down past his knees and off of his feet. The clear outline of his hard, twitching member was clearly visible through the thin fabric of his boxers. Del smirked, pushing his fingertips past the waistline on Gen's undergarments, lightly touching the skin above his penis. Gen's legs gave a slight shake at the sudden chill, but he forced himself to relax as Del ran his hands farther down the purple fabric. As the blonde reached the base of Gen's, he slowly wrapped his right hand around the throbbing member, beginning to lightly pump. Gen let out a moan to every movement as he began moving his hips along with Del's hand.

Gen was getting close, and the taller man knew it, as Gen's movements were becoming a little more forced and the darker haired boy was sweating and panting, along with the soft moans that escaped his lips to every pump that Del gave. With a smirk, Del removed his hands from the twitching member, but Gen still continued to grind against Del, whining.

"N-no Del... a-ahh... please m-make me come... A-AHH~ P-please Del..." Gen had his eyes closed tight and his hands clenched tightly on the shirt on Del's back. The blonde slipped down lower on the smaller male. Gen was still whining pleads when Del ran his tongue along the soft bottom of Gen's penis. Gen let out a loud moan and arched his back, pre-cum slipping out of the small slit at the top of his length. The blonde then pushed his lips over the head, his tongue running along the edges of the tip before taking almost all of the length in his mouth. Del knew to himself that he had no gag reflex, as it was slowly diminished from the gallons of alcohol he had consumed and the amount of times he's had to rid his body of the unhealthy fluid from his mouth. Gen intertwined his fingers in Del's blonde hair, rutting against Del's head.

"A-ah oh fuck Del, I-I'm so close... I-I'm gonna come... Del! A-AAH~" Gen moaned loudly as Del's skillful movements pushed him over the edge. He wasn't planning on coming inside of Del's mouth, but the blonde didn't seem to care. The larger male swallowed the salty liquid, licking his lips and going back up to Gen, the Gengar releasing his fingers, attempting to catch his heavy breathing.

"Now it's my turn," Del said. Gen was openly fatigued but as soon as he caught his breath he nodded and smiled sleepily. The smaller man pushed his hands down to Del's jeans, pulling his own body above Del's. Pulling the zipper down, he noticed Del wasn't wearing any undergarments. He raised an eyebrow up at the male.

"Deli, explain to me why you aren't wearing anything under these." Gen giggled drunkenly. "Why would I?" Del responded, smirking down at Gen. The smaller male pulled the red pants down Del's legs and ran his tongue along the other man's now-limp length. With a few more slow tongue movements, Del became hard again, leaning his head back he sighed and let out a moan in pleasure. "Gen you dirty fuck, how do you know how to do this so well?" Gen let out a giggle as he pulled his tongue away from the salive covered member, "I've only had experience from the best, Deli~" He continued running his tongue up and down the length, pushing his lips around the throbbing penis and beginning to suck, pushing his fingers around the untouched flesh on Del's length. A few moments later, Del came, Gen pulling away from it, the creamy liquid instead running down Gen's face and chest. Gen fell back on the bed, giggling as he licked his lips. "You taste good, Deli~!" Gen pushed his fingers into the remaining liquid on his nose and licked it up. Del too was fatigued greatly. He grabbed Gen's hand and they stumbled to the bathroom, both of them stepping into the shower together as Del turned on the water, cleaning themselves of the previous activities.

THE END X3~


End file.
